


延误（全

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 机长先生带着延误四个小时的客机回来了，因为延迟下班而异常烦躁的机务头子怒而扒下了机长的裤子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 机毁人亡系列前传（别信

“你今天挺快啊。”

机长刚走过长长的落机通道，见到的就是臭着一张脸的机务大人。他倚在门边，工作服还穿在身上，反光的马甲也还罩着没有脱下来。软软的头发塌在额头上，眼下一片青黑。

飞机的延误总不可能是机长的责任。但是求生欲还是让他摆出了讨好的笑脸。

“抱歉抱歉，让你久等了。”

“延误近四个小时，这也就算了不是你的责任。”机务抬起头用鼻子哼了一声，“乘客都下机有一个小时了你才出来，加班费你负责发？”

天地良心。

刚想解释，皮带就被对方抽了出来。

机长急忙转头，精准地看向监控摄像头。他心中暗笑，不肯将真正的感情说出口的恋人原来是在以假装生气的方式来宣泄思念。但在这样明亮宽敞的地方， 他就算再不要脸也不敢顺着机务的动作继续下去的。

眼看着机务正试图解开自己制服裤子的纽扣，机长感觉有些上头。

机务也不傻，只不过是想吓唬一下机长先生，让他紧张地等了这么久，总得报复一下。可对于在监控下上演真人小电影这件事，他是没有什么兴趣的。

机长手忙脚乱地收紧裤子，拉起机务的手腕就往外走。慌忙间瞥见机务大人勾起细细的嘴角，半个上唇抿了起来，好看的唇峰比嘴角更显得好像在嘲笑机长的迫不及待。

机务一只手被拉着，另一只手拽着机长的皮带在身侧垂下来，没有一点反抗，顺着机长的力量快速地往前走。

机长这班机的机组人员早早就下班离开。虽然嘴上没说，但他确实是为了等机务大人确认完设备的正常运行，而留在舱内多睡了半个小时。却没想到这回机务工作迷之迅速，反倒是能早早出来的自己变成了迟到的角色。整个机场变得空荡荡，尽管还有深夜班机和滞留机场的旅客，工作人员通道也空无一人，整个空间只剩下行李箱的轮子在水平传送带上快速移动发出的噪音，和皮带与地毯做爱的呻吟。

他想出海关，机务看出来了。机务有点不满，“是我不够骚了还是你技安定力高了，你居然忍得到出海关？”说着就把机长推进了男厕所。

机长万万想不到机务大人这么大胆，干脆就不再挣扎，随他去做。但还是坚持把两人锁紧了最里头的隔间，顺手带上了“维修中”的警示牌。

狭小的，半封闭的空间里，身体的热度挥发得缓慢，欲望在空气中升腾。机组拉起机长的制服白衬衫，扯开裤子的纽扣，撕开拉链，最后一把拉下了机长的裤子。

机长坐在马桶盖上，示意机务把膝盖放在他的脚上。

机务挑了挑眉，乖乖地跪了下来。右手胳膊抵着机长的左边大腿，左手把另一边强势地推开。手掌施力，隔着黑色的紧身内裤，带有力度地划出机长已经勃起的形状。

遮盖着顶端的布料已经被前液浸湿，随着机务的手指逐渐往顶端的方向移动，机长的喘息声变得更加粗重。他想伸手去触碰机务大人的脸，却被对方的左躲右闪搞得心焦，只得收手回来想使劲拉下内裤的松紧带，让自己的小兄弟亲吻爱人的手指。

机务哪能让他如愿，尽管他也确实打算进行下一步。扯开做着徒劳工的手，机务把头凑了上去，张开嘴咬住了机长的内裤往下拉。

他就像一只把玩毛线球的小猫，机长突然想。

这不是个适合现在出现的想法。他感受到潮湿的热气喷洒在他鼠蹊处的皮肤上，热气缓缓散尽后只觉得裸露在空气中的器官和皮肤分外寒冷。冷到迟了许久，才反应过来机务已经贪婪地舔上了他的性器。

他一口气没提上来，看着机务大人难得的主动，心理上的快感大于生理上的快感，下身想往后逃开却被冷冰冰的马桶盖堵了个死。

机务见他想躲开，把卡在根部的内裤松紧带一口气拉到膝盖，直起腰更加用力地用手臂打开他的大腿，上身前倾，让自己的舌尖与他的冠部来了一个个热情的接吻。

机长被强烈的快感吓得手足无措，趁机务换气的功夫缓了缓心神，正想笑出来。

“你他妈就像个处男。”机务说。

“我也这么觉得。”他笑了出来。

机务重新贴了回去。小心翼翼地，用齿尖轻轻地摩擦性器细嫩的皮肤。横着手肘，手指也探过去逗弄饱满的囊袋。指腹上的厚茧刺激着他的欲望，让他恐惧，又让他欲罢不能。

机长抬高了头，半张的嘴呼出止不住的喘息，一只手的拇指和食指虚虚地箍着根部，在恋人抚慰不到的地方悄悄活动。另一只手放在机务的脸侧，拇指揉搓着他的鬓角。

斜斜地靠着水箱，若即若离的唇齿让他忍不住抬腰。也许这趟累死人的往返旅程不仅给他送来一个主动的恋人，还顺带给他做了腹肌训练，省钱省时间还能满足性欲，稳赚不赔。

“真是失礼啊。”机务停了下来，“你好像在想别的事情，那我们今天就做到这里吧。”

眼看他支起腿起身，机长也不慌，刚才圈住根部的手指换成了整个手掌。他还是半倚着水箱，直勾勾地盯着脸颊微红的机务，手掌自然地上下撸动，就像他在那些机务不在身边的夜里做惯的事情一样。

反倒是撩完就跑的机务脸涨得通红，一边想着他怎么可以这么不要脸，想要不管不顾夺门而出，一边又不能自已地看向勃发的性器，浑身的肌肉都不听使唤。

机长慢悠悠站起身来，也不急着提起裤子。一只手插入机务的腋下，提起他的双臂，将他牢牢困在门板上。他把脸凑到机务的唇边。

“我是没什么，不过等会过安检的时候，你这儿，”另一只手搭上他同样勃起的下身，“不要紧吗？”

 

“把舌头伸出来。”

他听话地照做，颤巍巍地动了动嘴。

鲜红又厚实的舌头从微张的口中探出，眼睛也忍不住眯了起来，一副任由摆布的模样。

吸吮着他舌头的边缘，舔弄着他的舌面，吸食着他口中呼出的热气。双手也不闲着，撩起工作服的下摆，粗糙的大掌摸上乳首，毫不犹豫地捏起揉搓。

贴在门板上的人开始扭着腰挣扎，唇舌却渐渐开始与他的交缠。唾液腺忍受不住刺激，终于在二人的唇边留下晶莹的痕迹。像是伸出舌头实在太辛苦，他忍不住要收回去。舌根刚要动作，舌尖就被两颗尖牙牢牢地拽住。

他有些吃痛，眼睛紧紧闭着，颤抖的睫毛像是能在近在咫尺的脸上扇出微风。深入衣服里的手臂刮擦着肋骨的皮肤，让怕痒的他把心吊在了嗓子眼。胸前的两点和唇部的交缠带给他的快感更加鲜明，勃起硬挺的下身被对方的下身牢牢压制住，只能感受本应柔软舒适的布料束缚着那最敏感的部位，让他更加难受。

他想找回被对方的唇舌吸食走的意识，虽然隔着工作服，但身体紧贴在公共厕所的事实让他浑身发痒。

机长感受到了他非调情式的挣扎。

“刚才忍不住的不就是你么？”

“脏死了。去更衣室吧。不然你让我先出来一次，我们上车再继续。”

像是想到了什么好主意，机长收回了手。抓着袖子小心地擦干净机务的脸，帮他理好衣服，捋了捋他汗湿的刘海。

“你想的美，刚才撩完就跑的是谁？还敢说让你先出来一次？”

机长拉开门锁，捞了一把自己的衬衫和领带，勉强让它们老老实实挂在自己的肩膀和脖子上，拉起机务先生的手腕。

正值一班客机落客，乘客们急匆匆涌进厕所。他也无心去在意有没有在那间隔间留下什么味道，拖起放在门前的行李箱就往更衣室的方向走去。

机务弓起身弯下腰埋着脸，生怕眼尖的客人发现他腹下的异样。其实他不用担心，机长迈开大长腿，比行走在传送带上的客人还要更快一些。

他觉得到更衣室的路还要比平时长许多。等机长先生咔地关上更衣室的门，他觉得似乎已经过去了半个小时。当然，如果他能冷静下来思考一下，就知道这不可能——他勃起的部位并没有消退下半分。

机长把他翻了个身，让他的脸压在属于他的那一格柜子的金属板上。手顺着他的腰伸到了他的皮带上，三两下解开，带着内裤一起，全部扒了下来。

“你哪里来的润滑剂？”

失去了衣物的束缚，小机务迫不及待地弹跳出来轻轻地撞上了金属板做的柜门。他感受到机长的手指沾上湿滑粘腻的液体正往他的后穴抹去。

“一直放在行李箱来着。”

“你真的是很不要脸啊。”

很快，机务大人就调侃不出来了。

机长沾着润滑剂的手指无比顺利地探进他的后穴。他有些紧张，有些迫不及待，小心地克制住反射性的排斥心理，努力地让自己放松。双脚配合着脱下长裤。

他热的不行，冰凉的金属板尚还给他一些慰藉。机长扔开那管似乎已经空掉的润滑剂，右手紧紧扣住机务的肩膀，左手持续扩张。直直地往里探，指尖在内壁耍坏地按压，加入一指、二指……

直到终于有人忍不住，撅起屁股就往他的手里蹭。机长才也露出得意的笑容，扶住自己同样硬挺的部位往里塞。

机务只觉得脑子就要炸裂，一只手急急地撸动着自己。机长没有拦他，只是加速了自己的动作，迅速地让自己全部埋入机务的体内。

他觉得难受，焦躁不安，只想着更快些迎来高潮，更快些让剧烈的快感侵蚀他。他闭着眼，张开嘴，舌头摩挲着下唇，更迅速地呼吸，手上的动作也变得更快。机长也不等他的后穴多适应一会便开始了抽动，粗大的冠部像利刃划擦着内壁。身体和金属板的撞击声让他感到羞耻，也让他更加兴奋。

抽动了不足十下，机务的粗喘更烈，前段溢出的液体滴落到地上。括约肌开始剧烈地伸缩，大腿也止不住痉挛。

眼看着他正要屈膝软倒在地，机长揽住肩膀的那只手环绕过他的腰，将他紧紧贴在自己的身上。

“你今天挺快啊。”

机务还没回过神，却也听出了他的坏心眼。缓不住的喘息让他无法回嘴，只得更加缩进后穴，换来臀部上紧绷着神经的机长先生的一记拍打。

机长先生没有打算等待他缓过神，马上投入了更加剧烈的抽动。

机务先生习惯了某人的不体贴，紧咬着牙关强迫自己进入下一轮。很快，后穴的摩擦让他更加兴奋起来，时不时顶到前列腺的刺激让他紧张。

他挤出还留在冠部的那一部分液体，没有再继续抚慰它，而是让它在前列腺的刺激下重新挺立起来。

他知道机长也无法支撑太久，毕竟他刚刚在厕所里已经将机长撩拨得手忙脚乱。他更加努力地将上身往下压，将下身更加紧密地贴向爱人的身体。脑内记着自己敏感点的位置，故意地拿敏感点去撞击。

机长见他毫不掩饰地追逐欲望，扳过他的头，去啃咬他好看的唇瓣。

快感让二人都止不住地喘息，呼出的气息在亲吻间互相传递。快感使他们缺氧。机务脸颊绯红，眯起的眼睛里泛着水光。发梢上的汗水悄悄藏进衣领，在布料不算结实的衬衫染上一片灰色。腰上的汗水也顺着大腿滑落，混着前列腺液和前头射出的精液无辜地躺在地上。

"哈、啊、"机长加快了抽送。

机务感觉到凉凉的液体从体内的凶器头部溢出，抽送时动作加大，水声更响。他的后穴开始克制不住地紧缩，他的脑子开始发懵，耳边只能听见机长的粗喘。

他的整个上身虚靠着机长先生的肩，脖子往后仰，嘴唇不自觉地张到最大。眼睛紧闭，生理泪水忍不住从眼角溢出。

机长先生的高潮也近在眼前。他收紧搂着机务先生的腰的两条手臂，下身更加用力地往前、往上顶弄。

他深深埋在了机务先生的体内。

先后的高潮使二人双双脱力，机长先生只得将身体往机务先生身上压，让二人不要跌落到地上。不然机务先生又要生气。

机务先生花了好长一会儿才缓过神来，又差点被机长先生压成夹心，无力地用手肘捶了捶机长先生的胸腹，推开他，晃悠到了一边。自顾自地掏出口袋里的纸巾清理自己的前端，后方被射进去的东西还不断地滴落下来。他没有理会，只是清理好自己就把下身的贴身衣物套好，双脚拖着外裤给机长先生打了个手势让他赶紧闪一边去。

“拔吊无情啊你。”机长先生用手臂撑了一下，转了个圈靠在了旁边的柜门上，侧头看着机务先生。

“你随身带着润滑剂不带避孕套，我还没跟你追究这个。”机务先生用折好的纸巾揩去柜子沾上的液体，在对折了两下，从柜子里翻出个小袋子丢了进去。

“我们上车再继续？”机长先生毫不愧疚，迅速换回日常穿的T恤短裤。

“想得美。”机务先生头也不回，“地上擦干净再出去。”

“明明是你自己的…”看见机务先生走出了门，机长先生才敢腹诽。

等他终于全部收拾清楚，正要关灯离开，副机长走了进来。

“别关，你先走吧，等会我来关。”

“噢。话说你怎么才回来，我明明是最后一个走的。”

“嗨，别提了。刚刚下飞机肚子不舒服，蹲坑正难受的时候听见隔壁有对情侣打炮来着。”

机长浑身一僵。

“好在他们闻到味儿知道有人，就赶紧走了。”

“哈、哈哈…真是大胆啊。”机长先生笑得十分尴尬，赶紧转话题，“对了，你进来的时候看见他了吗？”

“他？哦应该是回去了，我过来的时候好像有看见他的背影。”

“おk，改天见！”

副机长看着机长匆匆忙忙的背影，感慨前辈连奔跑起来也这么帅。

 

被地勤实习生拦下来问候了几句，被海关的警察们拦下来问候了几句，被安检员拦下来问候了几句，又被问讯处的小姑娘拦下来问候了几句，机长先生终于感觉到有哪里不对劲。

“是不是他让你们拦我的？”

“他？”小姑娘被这乍一问显得有些心虚，却毫不犹豫地卖掉了主谋，“嗯…确实是前辈交代的。”

“你们怎么都那么听他的话。”小姑娘被说的小脸红扑扑，没敢接话，机长先生趁机赶紧闪人。

果不其然，主谋正懒洋洋地坐在车的副驾驶上打着盹儿。

停车场的照明灯还是太过刺眼，遮阳板完全起不到作用。机务先生举着手臂遮在自己眼前，手掌搭在肩上。浅眠逐渐入深，从他慢慢变得均匀的呼吸声就可以得知。机长大人还是放弃了找主谋算账的想法，坐进驾驶座，发动车开出了停车场。

也许是真的很疲惫，机务先生一直到下了机场高速也没醒。机长先生开车开得稳，加上深夜的高速路上车辆寥寥无几，才不会打扰到机务先生的睡眠。下了高速就不一样了，深夜的红绿灯还是尽心尽责地工作着。车停停走走，不时轧到井盖又哐当一声，走到附近正施工的道路轧到石子又嘎吱几声。颠颠簸簸不醒也难。

“怎么就回来了。”机务先生揉了揉太阳穴，被手臂压着额头太久，加上刚醒来，视觉还不是很清楚，只从窗外的街景得知现在已经离机场起码都有半小时的车程了。

“你都睡着了。我哪有那么禽兽，为了做爱还把好不容易能睡会儿的你叫醒。”

“你又不是没干过这种事。”

“我看你是休息够了。”

机长先生把车开的更快了些，指针紧紧压着限速。尽管是深夜，人行道上还是有三两行人，比如一对西装革履的在并肩行走，比如一个穿着休闲衬衫的年轻人搀着喝醉的同伴晃晃悠悠。机务先生摸摸鼻子，想着自己什么时候也能过上那种朝九晚五，深夜还能喝喝小酒的悠闲生活。又看看正把车开成飞机一样的机长先生，觉得那种悠闲生活怕是离自己十万八千里远。

车开进公寓的停车场，闸门像断头铡似的开关，这也正是当年机务先生选择在这安家的其中一个原因。不消多时，机长先生就停稳了车，拿上钥匙就走。

“快出来，到家了。”机务先生还定定坐着不动。

这让机长先生有些不耐烦，他咚咚咚敲副驾驶的车窗。

“你又想干什么。”他狐疑地问道。

机务先生翻身下了车，又按下了机长先生关车门的手。

“我不是说过了，”机务先生灵巧地和机长先生调换了位置，不顾他的疑惑就把他往车里推，“我们上车再继续？”

这回换机长先生坐进了副驾驶座，他看着机务先生把座椅往后放，自己也挤了进来。本就只应容纳一人的副驾驶座生生被多塞进去一个成年男人的身体。机长先生伸手就扯机务先生的裤子，机务先生也配合着，直到两条裤子都被丢到了后座。

手指摸到熟悉的地方顺利地插了进去，他有些惊讶，“我以为你自己弄出来了。”

机务先生不说话，凑到他颈侧去舔他的耳朵。机长先生浑身一震，又想到他刚刚含了一路，更加觉得血脉喷张。两手撑开机务先生的臀部，让里面的东西流出来一点，沾到了机长先生的裤子上。

“你刚刚就打算好了吧，过安检的时候，他们没发现异样？”没有得到回应，只听得对方的一计冷哼。贴着机务先生的鬓发，浅浅地啄吻他的脸。手揉了揉，又探进衣服里去捏他敏感的腰侧。

机务先生扭了扭，还是转头去像机长先生讨一个亲吻。机长先生张嘴啃上了他的上唇，呼吸间的气息尽数被吐进了机务先生的嘴里。机务先生也不甘示弱，伸出舌头去勾他的上颚粘膜。二人含吻许久，下身更加难耐，隔着机长先生的裤子各自摩擦摆动，湿意不知从哪渗出，贴进了互相的皮肤里。

最先忍不住的还是机务先生。原本搂着机长先生的手，摸进了他的裤子里。机长先生也托了托他的屁股，示意他抬起一点，好让自己把裤子稍微褪下。机务先生听话地向后撅起臀部，帮着机长先生手上的动作，直到他把裤子几乎褪到了膝盖，才又重新挨了上去。

机长先生扶住自己的性器，就着体液的润滑在他的穴口来回摆弄，每次想要对准，又被手控制着移开。机务先生不耐烦，用力地对着他的下唇咬了一口，背过一只手挥走机长先生，自己用两根手指往里探。

手指和着体液搅出水声，可就算再加快速度也得不到满足。眼看他就要伸入第三根手指，机长先生也终于忍不住，抽出他的手，对准穴口就把自己的东西塞进去一半。

机务先生一个闷哼，松开了咬紧的牙，讨好地去与他缠吻。机长先生想着要速战速决，将自己全部插进去之后就开始小幅度地快速抽动。

没有发动的车子，门窗紧闭，更觉闷热。机长先生把车窗打开一点，体液的味道散进车子与灰尘间。底下停车场的呜呜声在静谧的夜晚显得吵闹，但机务先生却借这响声掩盖住自己的喘息，呻吟声逐渐变得热情放肆，听在机长先生耳里又是另一番滋味。

“你就真不怕有人走过来。”

“你快点、快点结束，不就什么事也没有。”

机务先生自行摆动着臀部，迎合着机长先生的节奏套弄着，手又伸到前端，揉捻着自己头部和根部之间的软沟。似是什么也不要在乎，只在乎性爱，只在乎高潮。

机长先生眼角抽了抽，暗骂不妙，只得加快了抽动的频率。

“喂…要不、我调回国内班吧。”他一边说着，一边准备着最后的冲刺。

机务先生陷入情欲的浪潮，仰着脖子大口大口地呼吸。他张嘴啃了上去，又不舍得用力，生怕把这好看的脖子啃出伤痕，只好细细地用舌面去描绘。

直到机务先生终于射到了机长先生的T恤上，机长先生也终于再次射进了机务先生的身体里。

机务先生靠着机长先生的肩，喘着气。

“想让我养你？想得美，老老实实跑国际班去。你要还赚的比我少我就把你甩了。”


	2. 一次飞行

机长先生的飞行日记 01/01/2019 

我写下这篇日记时还是 2018 年，但我想我明天回到东京之后大概就没有时间（或者精力）再写日记了。结束了一个月的旅程，今年总算轮到我在新年时休一个长假。迫不及待想见到他。

 

 

机务先生的新年也有七天的假期。他没有说，但事实上是多请了三天的年假，才勉强对得上机长先生的轮休假期。这并不难办，他毕竟早已跻身入机务组的领导层，他可以相对自由地调整自己的假期。他甚至可以更多地把精力放在培训新人，而不是亲自检查飞机的每一个零件。

 

他只是选择不那么做。这和已经是资深机长的机长先生坚持跑国际线的理由有一点点相似。

 

机务先生在过年前就到达了大阪，去陪伴他上了年纪的母亲。也刚好得知机长先生的最后一个航班是大阪到东京，于是偷偷地买了那次航班的机票，打算给他一个惊喜。

 

顺带可以在成田来一场火辣的性爱——这是他们共同热爱的。

 

满打满算，他和母亲一起度过了一整天的悠闲时光。他们租了一辆车，带上母亲的姐妹和其他走动得比较频繁的小辈去泡了温泉。他是这趟旅程中为数不多的男性，只得带着侄子被母亲赶去了公共浴场。这当然也没有败坏他的好兴致，至少给了他一整天下来唯一的一点清静。

 

他这时候才突然发现，什么时候连陪伴自己的母亲也要耗费他那么多的精力。

 

开着车回到市内，送走了其他人，和母亲一起回了家。

 

“从东京到大阪，飞机只需要飞 40 分钟。坐新干线要花三个小时。如果我开车，可能时间还要更短一些。”机务先生掰着手指，算了算这三种旅行方式所花的时间，在他正和母亲两个人在庭院里喝茶的时候。

 

他没有继续，似乎只是单纯地计算和列举，眼睛也只是盯着那根垂直漂浮在水面的茶叶梗。

 

母亲微笑着品热茶，半晌后把那碟他从东京带过来的茶点，往他面前又推了推。

 

他自己一个人来，也只能是自己一个人去机场。母亲把他送出家门，才突然想起来她要说的话。

 

“他前天也打电话给我了。说他这两天在大阪，想来看看我，问我在不在家。”她温柔地给机务先生抚平后背上大衣的褶皱，“我说我正好要出去旅游，让他别白跑一趟。”

 

机务先生觉得有些可乐，嘴角悄悄地翘了起来。

 

“下回再一起回来吧！”母亲朝他离开的方向挥手。

 

 

他在伊丹空港怎么说也是生面孔。加上失去了制服加成，走在偌大一间机场，倒觉得自己只是再普通不过的一名游客。登机的时候还是会社的乘务员认出了他，恭恭敬敬地和他打了个招呼。乘务员灵机一动想起刚刚读过的这班飞机的机组人员名单，暧昧地朝机务先生眨了眨眼，竖了一根手指紧紧地压在嘴唇上，暗示她不会透露这个小秘密。

 

有了乘务员的协助，他先其他乘客一步登上了飞机，坐在了预选的第一排座位上。离驾驶舱门只有两米的距离，离驾驶座不足五步，机长先生就在那儿坐着。

 

今天这班机是 A320 客机，机舱不足够大，也就没有设置头等舱和经济舱的分别，而是在机舱门和安全通道两处设置了较为宽松舒适的座椅，作为热选座位。旅程只有短短的四十分钟，机组人员也不需要提供任何餐点，最多贩卖一些饮料和点心，给那些连四十分钟都忍不住的人食用。

 

机务先生有些闲得慌，问乘务员拿了个饭团，三两下就吃掉了，却也没吃出什么味道来。舔去手指上的饭粒，才闻到一点海苔的味道。他把手撑在扶手上，巴巴地望着紧闭的驾驶舱门，也看不到想看到的人，只是看着四十分钟都忍不住的人们在洗手间进进出出。

 

飞机没有坐满，大概是重量安排得不大好，行驶得有些颠簸。机务先生敢保证，这不是机长先生的技术问题。坐在他后排的一对父女大概是不常把飞机作为交通工具来使用，对这点颠簸似乎格外重视。机务先生暗自念叨，有时候气流和重心的问题引起的颠簸，也不能怪在机长身上呀。

 

说曹操曹操就到，一股气流对着飞机冲了过来。机翼啪啪直响，整架飞机的铁皮也连带着快速地颤动，导致他有些耳鸣。机务先生和乘务员们都知道这不是什么大问题，但后者还是打开了飞行警告，让所有乘客都在位置上坐好。

 

机长先生的声音就在这时候响了起来。

 

“女士们先生们，我们刚刚遇到一股气流，所以导致了飞机颠簸。请不要太过担心，听从乘务员的指示，回到座位系好安全带不要随便走动。谢谢您的配合。”

 

说完他用更加随意的语气用英文重复了一边他刚刚的意思。

 

机务先生甚至能脑补出他一脸的不耐烦，但又不得不尽他机长的责任安抚那些不明所以的乘客。两个把自己用安全带捆在舱门边上的乘务员傻愣愣地看着越笑越开心的机务先生。

 

如他所想，这不是一股特殊的气流，不良影响很快就过去，飞机很快就重归平稳，随之旅程也很快就要结束。他磨蹭着坐到了窗边，看向窗外。前排座位的视野相对要比后排好很多，毕竟看到的机身也要少很多。但那也是他看了几十年的景色，很快也就看腻了，于是又磨蹭地坐回了那个离驾驶舱最近的客座。

 

他迫不及待地想见到他。

 

尽管接下来的事情完全不在他的预料范围内。

 

 

张开的前轮重重地着地，紧接着的是后轮。两声近似小型爆炸的声响之后，驾驶舱门突然崩开，把翘首相盼的机务先生吓得不能动弹。

 

穿着制服的机长先生就坐在前面，离他五步。两步也可以，如果他能被允许，他能在两步之内就走到机长先生的身边去抱住他。

 

机长先生明显也被吓了一跳，坐姿也不像平常一样随意。他很想知道身后发生了什么事情，但飞机还在滑行中，他不能回头。乘务员小声告知，只是舱门没有关紧，不需要在意。之后作势要关上驾驶舱门，被机务先生拦了下来。

 

他想看看机长先生认真开飞机的背影。

 

等飞机停稳，机长先生终于松了一口气，机务先生也示意乘务员关上舱门，以免内部的东西被路过舱门的乘客偷看到。机务先生也松了一口气，懒洋洋地靠在座椅上。

 

登机桥顺利对接，数量不大的客人也一个接一个地离开。地面的机务人员上来清理客舱，补充必需品。副机长从驾驶舱里走出来的时候自然看到了机务先生，他捂了捂心口，想起好歹今晚还有一场联谊，打了个招呼也迅速离开。剩下机长先生还在驾驶舱里磨磨唧唧。

 

“我到羽田了。”机务先生收到了一条邮件。

 

“快出来。”他回复。

 

驾驶舱里传来傻笑声，是机长先生在对看透一切的乘务员说他家机务先生来机场接他了。看透一切的乘务员什么也没说，抱着手臂看着王牌机长傻兮兮地准备离开。

 

他打开舱门，笑容还留在脸上。脚步不受控制地往机外走，眼神却盯着坐在客座上的机务先生。

 

“你可真慢，”机务先生站起来，慢悠悠地从行李架上搬下自己的小行李箱，“怪不得你的航班总是延误。”

 

 

老实说他还有些惊魂未定，驾驶舱门被震开可不像小气流一样常见。虽然这并没有造成什么严重的后果，但总归是个安全隐患。发生这样的事情一则说明门可能出现了质量问题，二则说明机务组检查时没有足够细心。

 

他一路上都在想这个事情，见到恋人的心情反而没有在飞机上看着他背影那时候来得高兴。反倒是机长先生表现得有些欣喜若狂了，当着众多机场地面同事给自己的恋人来了一个热烈的深吻。

 

机务先生羞恼地把他推开，头也不回地拖着行李箱下了停车场，然后把驾驶座慷慨地让给了机长先生。

 

机长先生虽然很开心，但还是感受到他的情绪不太对，因此也没有多说什么，安安稳稳地把两人带回了家。机务先生把行李箱丢去墙角，进浴室把自己洗了个干净，出来后指挥机长先生也去洗澡。机长先生听话地照做，直觉认为这个时候沉默是金。

 

他出来时屋内的暖气已经开足了，干脆没有穿上衣就躺上了床。他把边上躺着放空的机务先生掰了过来，拉过后者的两条手臂搭在自己的腰上，后者也慢慢收紧手臂抱紧了他。

 

“刚才门突然打开的时候，我看见你的背影。”机务先生说，“当时我心想，真帅啊。”

 

机长先生害羞地抿了抿嘴，手却顺着他的睡袍摸上他的后背。

 

“过了一会儿我才突然发现，”他继续说，“或者说突然想起来，原来你是在做着那么危险的工作啊。”

 

闻言机长先生停下了探索的手，表情变得严肃，双手搂上他的肩膀：“你怎么在想这个。”

 

“我刚刚在想这个事故的原因。那个声音有点像是某个零件崩开，可能是松动了，机务没有发现。我刚刚应该上去检查一下 … ”

 

机长先生抬起他的头，把他没说完的话堵在了嘴里。机务先生温柔地回吻，两人的唇舌互相舔舐，两人的双手互相抚摸对方裸露的身体，撩拨对方的情欲。

 

从亲吻中偷得一点闲，机长先生呢喃：“从刚刚在飞机上看见你，我满脑子都是你的事情，请不要想别的了。”

 

机务先生眯着眼睛凑上去舔他的嘴角，睡袍底下完全裸露的部位压在机长先生唯一的一条裤子上摩擦。机长先生一手握上他的屁股，指尖不安分地四处探索，直到敏感的指腹触摸到已经被准备好的、濡湿的地方。

 

机长先生迫不及待地把还没有完全勃起的性器顶进去。一边被慢慢撑大，另一边被逐渐收紧，两人在甜蜜的折磨中不可自拔。机务先生骑到了他的身上，弯着腰让两人的胸腹重叠，胯部熟练地套弄着底下的利器。他也配合着动作让两人的结合更加深入。直到机长先生完全勃起，机务先生微微皱着眉，扭动着腰以让自己好受一点。

 

机长先生加快速度，小幅度地顶弄。看似无章法的顶弄反倒让他有种异样的快感。机长先生突然将性器抽将出来，把两个手指塞进了那仍不住收缩的小穴内。屈着指节，打着圈圈，奔着那熟悉的敏感点而去。机务先生猛地仰头惊喘，双手无力扶起自己的上身，泪水在眼眶里打转。机长先生则是用另一边手压紧了机务先生的后背，把他脆弱的表情尽收眼底。

 

机务先生几乎要被指奸致高潮，而另一位却直接抽出手指，再次把性器插了进去。机务先生浑身一颤，紧接着是断断续续的几下痉挛，自己的性器贴在两人的小腹间仍然硬挺，后穴已经先高潮了。机长先生享受着绝顶的按摩也加快了抽送，手上不忘了揉捏机务先生性器的冠部以给他更多快感。

 

“怪不得妈不让我过去，原来是你在。”机长先生突然提起这件事。

 

“我、我可没让她那么说。”

 

不一会儿，两人都射了出来。他们相拥着喘息，耍着坏把各自射出来的东西都抹在对方的身上，又或者是各自盘算着到浴室里再续一摊。

 

机长先生一边啄吻着机务先生的嘴唇，一边揩去他眼角因为疲惫和性刺激而涌出的泪水。

 

“正因为我在做危险的工作，所以你要成为全日本最好的机务。”

 

“可我 … ”机务先生还没缓过神来。

 

“可你不能每个航班都跟着我？”他又亲了亲机务先生的额头，“那你就要教会你的每一个同事，每一个后辈。你可以去每个学校开讲座，你还可以去上一些谈话类节目。说说你怎么工作，怎么生活，怎么把你的恋人送到天上翱翔。”

 

机务先生咯咯地笑出来，亲昵地把头枕在机长先生的胸口，仔细地听着鲜活的心脏在跳动。

 

“下次我们再一起回去吧。”


End file.
